No Idea
by Polar7plunge
Summary: When Cammie is kidnapped, what will she do? What happens when Zach joins her in the prison cell? Will they escape, what will happen? My first Fanfic, should I continue or not? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, not sure if I should continue this story, if I get no reviews I know no one cared enough or even read my writing! So here it goes, (my first fanfic!)**

As I was leaning against the park bench I saw something, or maybe even someone, whip around the edge of a building, no one else seemed to notice. I quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching, then I followed in the direction I thought it had went. As soon as I entered the deserted ally, someone threw a hand over my mouth and stuck a patch on my head. Minutes later I felt myself falling into the blackness of unconsciousness . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Real big round of applause to for her ideas about the book! I **_**have **_**decided to continue the story and I hope you guys all like this chapter!**

I woke to the sound of a voice yelling at me to wake up, I pretended to still be sleeping

"Fine! You asked for it Zach!" the voice said, wait, how did they know my name? I sat up just as a wave of freezing water was dumped on my head.

"Hey!" I looked to see who had woken me up. I was going to kill them! "What are you doing here Gallagher Girl?" Never mind the killing part!

"We were kidnapped, don't you remember?"

"_I _remember being kidnapped, but what happened to _you?_"

"Long story."

"I'll tell if you tell me first."

"Fine!"

_Whoa, what up with all the attitude! _I thought

_******Cammie's flashback******_

It was a Cove Ops assignment, and as always I was paired with Bex as my partner. On the helicopter ride, we received the folder with our mission:

_Collect the following information about 'Foot Lockers' manager:___

_Family: __ . _

_Credit card #:__ ._

_Hair color:__ ._

_Shoe size:__ ._

It was a tough list, but me and Bex could handle it.

_******time skip******_

We were just about to find out what her shoe size was when we got an emergency call from Liz.

"They're after you! I'll go get professor Fibs! Oopsy daisy!" the line went dead. I shot a worried look at Bex . . . but she was gone. Now I was worried! First a phone call from Liz, then Bex went missing!

_Deep breaths, take deep breaths Cammie. _I thought. What should I do next? I considered my options:

run around looking for Bex

scream and ask mall officers for help

call mom . . . Call! Call Liz! She knew who was after us. . . or was Bex just playing a prank?

I dialed Liz's phone number, _180-0GE-NIUS, _I waited for Liz to pick up the phone. . . 1 ring . . . 2 rings . . . 3 rings . . . now I knew something was up. Liz _always _answers her phone! I was absolutely **certain **something had happened. Now . . . what to do about it. . . someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a stores changing room. Instinct immediately took over. I felt for the guys face before I broke his nose. His grip on my waste loosened and before you could blink I was out of his arms in a fighting stance.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh. Well good luck besting _me_, I'm the best fighter in the COC!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," every spy knows that when you hurt your enemy's pride, they always lose their temper and stop thinking straight.

The mans eyes narrowed, then he quickly threw a kick at my head. I caught his foot, and yanked him over my shoulder. I quickly hit him with the first hard thing that came to mind. "Ouch!" I let out a cry as my head crashed into his. It worked though and he was out cold in seconds. I looked around just as a woman walked in. "well, well, well, look who we have here. The infamous Cammie Morgan!"

_***spoiler if you haven't read GG5. do not read on if you haven't read GG5***_

"Hello Mrs. Goode" I whispered through clenched teeth

"yes, yes, now would you care to do this someplace _other _than a changing room?"

"Here's fine." I looked her up and down, we had never really gotten into a fight before so I hadn't had time to analyze her fighting style. Knowing she had been a Gallagher girl before though, she had to be pretty good.

She threw a clothes hanger at my face. I quickly grabbed _another_ clothes hanger and blocked it.

"Where's Bex?" I screeched

"Bex? You mean that British girl? Oh, don't worry, she's in good hands now."

Someone dropped from above and landed on Mrs. Goode.

"yep, I'm in most perfect ones than ever before!" Bex told her as she slipped her hand in mine.

"Let's go!"

As we exited the building I ran into someone.

"You okay?" Josh asked as I looked up into his worried eyes.

"No time! Gotta go!" I yelled

"Hey! Wait up Cammie! I've been meaning to ask . . ." but I had already followed Bex to the parking lot.

As Bex and I came close to the Gallagher van we saw two men in black with coms units standing next to it.

"Bex do you see . . ."

"yep" she said popping the P.

As we walked up to the guys in black Bex stopped.

"what's up Bex?"

"I just thought of something. You know how easily Mrs. Goode was defeated by me jumping at her?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Well I think I should do it again while you distract those guys!" With such an excited smile on Bex's face I couldn't refuse.

"Fine, but if anything happens you have to _promise_ you'll go straight to my mom and tell her what happened!"

"I promise." She said

As she put the glue Liz invented on her hands she jumped up and stuck her hands to the roof.

Pros and Cons of having Bex as your best friend:

_Pro-_ Bex is always excited to try new stuff

_Con- _sometimes new stuff can put you in danger

_Pro_- Bex loves to be the action

_Con- _you get stuck with the boring bit

As Bex made her way towards the men from above, I nervously started walking towards them. _Whoah! That blow to my head I used to knock that guy out really did some damage on me too!_ I said as my knees shook.

"scuse me, can you please step away from my car?"

Without answering they threw me in the back of the van and headed out.

_******Flashback over******_

**Zach POV**

" . . . and here I am now." Cammie sighed as she finished her story.

"I can only hope Bex has gotten my mom. So what happened to you, Zach?

I repeated the events of my capture and blushed. "it's nothing compared to what you faced." I said to Cam.

_I'm a spy failure, I'm an idiot, I'm stupid, I'm . . ._

"Wait a second Zach, how come you were out of school?"

"I, well, um, I was looking for you!" I blurted out. "Liz called everyone! She told us you were in danger so I snuck out to find you, to warn you! When I saw that person slip around the building with _no one else _noticing, I thought only you were that good. I . . ."

Two guards marched in. I tried to stop Cammie as she walked towards them. "Ms. Morgan, come with us."

"Wow, you really need Madam Dabney to teach you a lesson or two about manners!" I overheard her telling the guards as they roughly pushed her into a room where she was to be tortured. Sure enough, minutes later I heard muffled screams coming from a room nearby.

_**Review!Disclaimer:Ally Carter owns zach, cammie, bex, madam Dabney, Gallagher academy, Gallagher girls, ms. Goode, and COC (and probably a lot of other things in my story I forgot to name)**_


End file.
